


Im Home

by SummerHoliday01



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I dont know where it will go, I will add more tags as it goes, M/M, Multi, Spoilers, THIS IS JUST THE START, but for now, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerHoliday01/pseuds/SummerHoliday01
Summary: *WARNING SNK SPOILERS* After the events in Marley, Eren now has to face what he has done and the aftermath of his actions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fanfic i have ever done, i also don't have any betas or whatever, sorry if there are any mistakes, let me know if there are any. I posted a little bit on tumblr but im going to post here instead. I dont have a computer at the moment, so for now im writing on my phone, sorry for any typos.

He grabs a handfull of Erens long hair and pulls him down to his level.

"Who do you think you are?" Levi sneers gritting his teeth.

"I'm pretty sure i'm Eren, who do you think i am" 

Eyes widening, Levi yanks Erens hair shoving him down to the floor. 

"That hurts you know" Eren says sitting up and staring at nothing.

"Eren. Look at me." Levi kneels in front of him, firey green eyes meet his, furrowing his eyebrows Levi blinks at him snapping back to reality. Cold green eyes meet his.

"Eren," he starts, lowering his gaze "tell me" 

"tell you what?" he questions

"Fucking talk to me," Levi snaps glaring into those cold green eyes "tell me why you fucking did what you did."

Eren lowers his gaze. If it weren't for the slight trembling, then he would be perfectly composed. 

"I-," he grits his teeth, lowering his head, "I," shaking his head, he then looks at Levi stright on "I just need to keep going, i need to do what it takes."

"Eren, there are limits," Levi says pulling up a chair "and its not just you. Its not you vs Marley. Its all of us vs Marley. You dont have to carry the weight of the world alone, you could lean on us, but for that you have to listern and not go off on your own."

Eren hugs his knees close to his pounding chest, "You're always saying how we can't change the past, try not to regret our choices, why are you having a go at me, we can't change what happened."

"Believe me, i know that," Levi snaps, leaning forward he crosses his arms "i'm saying all this for you not to make the same mistakes again, for we can't change the past, but we can mold the future."

Turning his head away, Eren grits his teeth "i know okay, but its not like any of you actually care"

Blinking at him, Levi whispers "what happened to you?"

Eren stares at him with tired cold eyes "war"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the next part hope you enjoy it :) got some Hanji for you.

Walking across the hallway, Levi spots Hanji looming in front of a door. "OI," he calls. Hanji looks to him with a grim smile "Hi Levi, how's everything with Eren?"

"I don't recognize him, he acts so differently, if i did not know that's him, i would not think he's Eren"

"He does not look that different" Hanji laughs slightly.

"Did i say he looks different, no, i said he acts differently, and you need to clean your glasses" 

"Sure i'll have our cleaner do it, when are you free" Hanji laughs as Levi scowls. 

"Seriously though" they place a hand on his tense shoulder, "about Eren, he's changed. Not for the better, but all we can really do is learn and continue. Keep going. Move from this."

"We've all changed, for better or worse, its a part of us now. I thought about everything a lot, and i'm starting to understand-" 

"-Commander Hanji, Captain Levi," a young cadet interupts, she salutes and bows slightly, "i'm very sorry for interupting, but the little Marley warriors are up and are causing a real ruckus, well the girl is. You said you wanted to see them when they wake up? I was sent to see what your orders are regarding that."

Running a hand through their hair, Hanji pats Levi's shoulder in an apologetic see you later, "We will continue it later" they smile. "Oi, im coming with you" he calls after them "sure Levi, tag along, anyone else want to join the party"

 

The walk is a long one, it would have been a good time to keep talking, if the cadet was not here.

"Commander Hanji, when is the trial going to be?" the cadet asks. 

Levi speaks up before they could answer "You are not in your place to ask something like that, shut up and keep your head down"

As she says a quick "sorry" she bows her head moving a bit quicker. Glaring stright ahead Levi grits his teeth as the loud noise gets louder and louder with each step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry the chapters are kinda short.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

"OI," the little girl shouts, the gaurds standing by the wall ignore her. 

"Shut up," Levi says walking in 

"NO, I WON'T, LET US OUT NOW" she screams, grabbing the bars like if she pulled hard enough they will break.

"No matter how loud or how much you scream," Levi steps forward, "it will only affect you, so keep screaming until you start feeling sick, no one will listern." 

The girl stares at him before suddenly putting her arms through the gaps in the bars and tries to grab him. 

Jumping back he glares at her as she screams "IM GOING TO KILL YOU, IM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL" 

"Right, it might be best to come back once they have calmed down," Hanji says making their way out "we will come back in a bit" 

"Speaking of they, why don't you take a lesson from your friend" Levi jerks his head to the quiet boy sitting on the floor "on how to keep your mouth shut" he finishes with a glare to the seething girl.

He leaves as she screams "JUST YOU WAIT, YOU WON'T WIN" 

 

"OI, Hanji," he calls out "wait up"

Stopping Hanji stares to where they just came from, "she really reminds me of someone" they whisper.

"what did you say?" Levi questions as he walks up. 

"Oh, nothing, don't worry" they shake their head "what were you saying before we got interupted?"

"I don't remember exactly what, but we were talking about Eren" Levi sighs.

"Oh wow, getting forgetful in your old age huh" Hanji chuckles.

"I'm not old. Besides we are more or less the same age, if im old so are you" 

"Yeah, but it looks like i'm aging better"

"Whatever, where are the brats?" Levi questions

"Not sure, but let them have some time to themselves, after Sasha..." Hanji sighs shutting their eyes "look, i don't know where they are"

Looking at Hanji he places a hand on their shoulder "none of those soldiers died in vain, she didn't die in vain"

Hanji looks to the ground nodding at his words, "i know"

"yeah you do, but this you don't," he says "you don't know that this is not your fault," as they're about deject he shakes his head "not everyone can survive while others die, it does not work like that, besides, you're not the one who started it" 

"Eren..." Hanji sighs entering the room with Levi in tow "they are thinking," Hanji shakes their head sitting down, Levi shuts the door and grabs a chair.

"well, come on, i can't read minds," he says sitting down

"Levi, they are thinking on having someone more 'mature' and 'responsible'," they make quotation marks at those words "eat Eren and gain the titan powers."

Hairs lifting on his arms, he feels like he's been drenched in freezing water, 'no' he thinks 'no, they can't do that' 

"Levi..." Hanji says carefully, lowering their head trying to make eye contact from Levi's lowered wide eyed gaze.

"no, they can't do that, they can't" he whispers.

"I'm trying my best to change their minds," Hanji tries to reasure him "even though we have lost trust in Eren, and he did what he did, Eren made a mistake i guess-"

"-a mistake," Levi cuts them off "that killed off some of our soldiers and killed hundreds of people and children...but it's still a mistake and its not like we can change it" he sighs.

"we are officially at war, our actions now don't really have a right or wrong, now its all about what it takes to win" Hanji says.

"to survive" Levi adds

"yeah," Hanji says "look im angry with Eren, yes, but he's Eren, he's determained and been with us for a long time, he still has a lot to learn i guess, he is not going to go down like that."

"no...he's going to go down when his time ends"

"Levi" Hanji warns

"i know you are trying to find a way around it, but i can't help but think about it"

"I know," Hanji grabs his hand "i know. Let's just live for today, yeah?"

"of course, thats all we can really do, all we could ever do, we don't know if there is a tomorrow. Now get your filthy hands off me," he takes his hands back but does not wipe them or anything. 

"Live for today" Hanji pretends to hold a glass up.

"Like always" Levi says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some Zeke and Eren. Enjoy :)

Shoving Eren, the guards chain him up so there is no way him harming himself to shift into a titan. 

They didn't want to put the brothers together but its not like they can put Eren or Zeke with the younger Marley warriors.

Locking them in with a sneer, they march away with glare leaving Eren and Zeke alone and calling it a day as the sun starts to set. 

"did everyone here always treat you like that?" Zeke glances to Eren.

"...no, well not until they found out i was a titan shifter, but that was out of fear i guess," Eren lowers his gaze "but the survey corps... I always dreamed of joining them" Eren lowers his head.

"yeah?" Zeke smiles slightly 

"fighting the titans, discover what's beyond the walls, stopping the extinction of humanity..." Eren reminisces

"well," Eren adds "that's nothing now"

 

"tell me more about you" Zeke looks at Eren 

"huh, i already told you a lot about myself"

"no, not really"

"what do you want to know then?" 

"anything," Zeke shrugs "your favourite food, how old were you when you stopped wetting the bed, i don't know"

"oi, i never wet the bed" Eren scowls

"yeah right, i would say you stopped when you were...around nine or ten" Zeke chuckles

"no i didn't, shut up" Erens scowl deepens.

"ha, so you did wet the bed at some point" 

"what about you huh? When did you stop wetting the bed? Fiffteen?"

"no, i never did" 

"yeah right" Eren rolls his eyes 

"so, do you have a girlfriend?" Zeke asks

"huh, what, no, why?" 

"Jeez, i'm just wondering, you wouldn't talk about it before, besides it's fun to tease you," Zeke chuckles as Eren rolls his eyes, "do you have a crush on someone or something?"

"no" Eren rolls his eyes

"why don't i believe you"

"dunno," Eren shrugs refusing to look at him in the eyes, "hey, what about you? Any crushes, girlfriend or boyfriend?" 

"no"

"now why don't i believe you" Eren copies Zeke 

"dunno" Zeke copies Eren 

 

A peaceful silence looms over them.

 

"Eren...did HE force you, to become a titan shifter?" Zeke questions 

"huh, who?"

"Grisha"

"look i'm very tired," Eren leans further against the wall, "can we talk tomorrow, okay thanks" 

'it's going to be a long day tomorrow' Eren thinks with a sigh.

Eren shuts his eyes and turns his head away from Zeke, "night" he mumbles. 

"Good night Eren"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, i dont know where im going with it or how far but i have an idea :) im very new to writing so let me know if anything is wrong or something.


End file.
